fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmund the Sorcerer
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for Kyle's rival of the same name. Sigmund the Sorcerer is the seventeenth episode of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Sigmund (debut) *Oz (cameo) *Classmates (cameo) Plot Everyone is excited to see Sigmund the Sorcerer, except for Kyle, who went to Milkweed Academy for Wizards with Sigmund and is his rival. Sigmund says that he will like to meet up with Kyle at Kyle's house at 6 pm. Back at Kyle's house, Kyle is worried that Sigmund will show him up like Sigmund did to his birthday, when Sigmund threw a party on the same day on the moon. Fanboy and Chum Chum agreed to be Kyles elf assistants for the night so Kyle can impress Sigmund. Sigmund then arrives on a griffon and is impressed to see Kyles elf assistants (Fanboy and Chum Chum dressed as elves). While Sigmund and Kyle eat in Kyles dining room, Sigmund asks Kyle why the food isn't serving itself to Sigmund when it should be "enchanted". Soon the turkey comes to life and when Kyle looks up, Fanboy is shown making the turkey look like its enchanted. Sigmund admits that he is very impressed with Kyle by saying enchanted food and Fanboy and Chum Chum say dont forget about Kyle's assistants. Kyle says he will be lost without them. Sigmund wants to buy Kyle's assistants (Fanboy and Chum). At first Kyle refuses, but when Sigmund tells Kyle he can get him back into Milkweed, Kyle accepts and goes to pack his things. Sigmund tells Fanboy and Chum Chum that they are his new DIT's (Dazzle in Training). Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to do their training. Kyle comes back and sees Fanboy and Chum Chum strapped together with dynamite. Sigmund tells Kyle that he was going to explode Fanboy and Chum Chum. Kyle tells Sigmund he can't blow them up and admits that they are not his assistants or elves, they are his friends. Sigmund laughs and says he's leaving, only to hear Kyle say, "See you at Milkweed?" Sigmund says to Kyle, "You've been dazzled," and poofs away. Fanboy tells Kyle not to feel bad, at least he and Chum Chum are his friends. Kyle agrees and Chum Chum says, "Group hug". With the THE END title, they explode with Fanboy and Chum Chum saying, "You've been dazzled," and Kyle saying, "You make it so difficult." Gallery Main arcticle: Gallery: Sigmund the Sorcerer﻿ Trivia/Goofs Third episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first two were "Wizboy " and "Chicken Pox " Sigmund makes his debut in this episode. Necronomicon is smiling when Kyle throws him out of the scene. First time Kyle is seen on the title card with his mouth open; the prevous ones feature him with his mouth closed. When Fanboy makes the turkey come to life with the marionette, the strings do not appear. When the camera zooms in on the turkey, it has the strings for the rest of the scene. Third episode where Kyle does not use magic. However, Sigmund uses magic for most of the episode. On the title card, look closley and you'll see Kyle's cape is red instead of black. Also, Sigmund's hair part is on the left instead of the right. When Fanboy and Chum Chum check out Sigmund's griffin, right when Sigmund says "That's unexpected" his brows merge together to form a unibrow. This could mean he is showing Kyle off with a snobby attitude. Starting this episode, Kyle is usually much more friendly and less mean to Fanboy and Chum Chum than before. First episode to feature Milkweed Acadamy, although only part of it was shown. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with its name in it